Team Ligzek
by The terribly bad author
Summary: The adventures of Team LGZK in the world of Remnant. Twincest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1 Initiation

Authors extremely quick disclaimer, THE STORY YOU ARE READING IS BASED OFF OF STUFF I DON'T OWN ITS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH.

When the twins arrived at beacon it was already initiation time, and without hesitation they were flung into the emerald forest with the others.

the instructor had said that the first person you see is your partner, and they found each other relatively quick.

These twins were Gemini and Leo. They grew up in an orphanage after the grim slaughtered their parents, one of the dangers of trying to live outside of the were saved by an unknown huntsman who brought them to the Vale orphanage.

They were originally named Samantha and Carter but they were allowed to change their names after they turned eight.

Since Samantha and Carter showed interest in the night and the stars they chose the constellations as their names.

They found their semblances out early. Gemini found it easy to focus her vision on far away things, like a telescopic eye, And Leo found a keen ability in blending in to the background.

When they got their weapons, Gemini chose to wield a Longsword that turns into a sniper rifle for distanced combat.

Leo got a pair of daggers which can turn into a pair of handguns.

Each weapon also has a suppressor on it, ensuring their attacks draw no attention.

When they met up in the forest Gemini was wearing her forest green tank top and some camo jeans so she could slip away to provide covering fire.

Leo was wearing his normal outfit, A black hoodie with a runic pattern on it which is colored light gray, and a pair of blue jeans.

He wasn't worried about being seen since he can effortlessly fade away.

They started their journey towards the emerald forest at a nice, leisurely pace.

Unknown to them a pair of grim closely resembling werewolves were closing in.

Within 12 minutes the pack had numbered to about 16 and the twins had drawn their weapons.

The leader pounced toward Leo but he jumped to the side and fired both pistols into the head of the creature, meanwhile Gemini had slipped into the tree as the pack gained interest in Leo.

As they closed in to kill him he seemed to drift from their concern.

They departed in search of prey.

Gemini climbed down and sheathed her sword in the scabbard.

"Well that could have escalated."

Her voice was light but held a type of discipline around others, but here in the uncrowded forest it was more carefree.

"I didn't see the need to kill them"Leo said as he placed his daggers in their sheaths.

Leo's voice seemed serious but anyone who knew him could tell you he was hardly ever concerned by a situation.

The only difference in their personalities are their public actions.

While Gemini was more withdrawn and quiet, Leo was still Leo.

As they continued walking they passed the time by listening and guessing about what's happening with the rest of the students.

So far the only real thing they could guess on was what had upset the local Ursa population.

So far they had counted twenty roars in the past 8 seconds, so they were relatively sure someone upset the pack.

A few shots rang out, a few trees toppled, and eventually an ursa was launched past them from the area where the roars were heard, but that was pretty much the entire excitement value of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2 Lending a hand

Disclaimer I do not own the story mine is originating from

Authors note: This story may be my first to get over 3 chapters :)

Chapter 2: Lending a hand

When the twins arrived they noticed something, something unacceptable.

One pair of students decided to attack another pair.

One pair consisted of two males- the aggressors - who wielded different maces.

The other pair- the victims -had one girl with a survival knife and armored gloves, and a guy with a blunt claymore.

The aggressors ran at the students and swung a near perfect sync downward.

The two dodged and scattered.

The girl charged the one on the left and he ducked under her.

She was clipped out of the air by the other who batted her into a tree.

Seeing enough of this Leo approached the two.

"Hey assholes, wanna real challenge?"

The men laughed at him and slowly walked up to him.

They were about to swing at him, but he had seemed to fade away.

From behind them Gemini fired a blast into the left one knocking him down and almost out.

Then as the other turned around Leo brought the hilts of his daggers down on his back, and kicked him high into the air.

The attackers grabbed their relic and retreated as quickly as the battle had ended.

Leo introduced himself and his sister, while she stood behind him, trying to look like a disciplined warrior.

"Hello there, you two ok?"

The girl with the knife, Zanna spoke up.

"Yeah we're ok. Nothing I couldn't handle hehe."

The dude with the claymore was a little more modest.

"Thanks for the assist."

"Well... shall we grab a relic?"

"Sure"

The twins grabbed a bronze coin with a crossed swords imprint on it.

Zanna and Kai took a similar coin, the only difference was that it was silver.

During the ceremony they were announced as team Lgzk

Since the schools Leader couldn't come up with a legitimate word for their name he pronounced it as Ligzek.

The next day they were informed of a team sparing exercise against Team Luna next week.

The team was comprised of two guys, Lawrence and Nick, who both happen to be mace wielders and brothers, as well as two girls, Uri, a scythe user, and Alicia, a staff user.

Kai was the first to speak

"Oh crap, not them again."

"Relax Kai. Worst comes to worst me and Gemi will strike em down for ya."

Zanna chimed in with an inspiring speech.

"Men, lady, In five days we will be pitted against a daring foe, but fear not for we are a team, but not any team, a team of assassins, and Kai, who excel at kicking ass. But a rag tag group wont do anything to our foe. We will need to train."

Leo, feeling enthusiastic, chimes in with a proud HUZAH!, drawing the attention of some students and laughter from others.

As they to their new rooms Gemini still walks with discipline.

Leo sinks to the back of their "march" and talks to Gemini.

"Hey Gem you know we're gonna be rooming with them right?"

"Yes"

"So lighten up. They are now our forced friends. Being cold and acting disciplined will not help us work together and plus it isn't you. You just act like it. Neither of us are disciplined warriors and we never will be. It just isn't who we are."

As Leo rejoined the group Gemini thought about what he had said.


	3. Chapter 3 First Night

Disclaimer: RWBY isn't my property.

Carrying on

As everyone settled in their rooms, the night had started to settle in.

The rooms were gray and the curtains for the one large window were a bright red.

The sleeping arrangements were two sets of bunk beds.

Zanna and Gemini took the left half beds and the right were Kai and Leo's.

They had decided to improve their rooms later.

To start their night they decided to learn more about each other and sat down on the floor in a square shape.

Zanna decided to begin.

"So everyone say your favorite color and we'll go from there. Mine's red. Leo?"

"Mines a tie between black gray and white. Kai?"

"I like orange. Gemini?"

For the first time she showed a bit of her private self to someone who wasn't Leo, and didn't sound so serious.

"I like green."

"Great first round. How about we learn our birthdays next? My birthday is October the second."

"Me and Gem were both born on June 25th"

"I was born on January 12th. "

"Round three. Most embarrassing moment."

"Well one time me and Gem-"

"Please don't tell them the one about the orphanage." She looked at him with the cutest puppy dog face she had.

"That's your most embarrassing moment Gem. I was expecting you to say it. My most embarrassing moment was when I was caught cheating on a school exam."

"Really? That's it Leo?"

"Yeah. I was embarrassed cause I was so damn careful about not getting caught."

"Well when I was twelve my most embarrassing moment was when I accidentally shattered all of my mother's car's windows. She kicked my ass and grounded me for a month, hehe."

"Nice one Kai. Ill go next and save Gemini for last." Zanna says winking at her.

"The day before the initiation mission I decided to climb to the top of Beacon, and as I was climbing I fell through the skylight in the headmaster's room. He was furious with me!"

Everyone started laughing at the thought of the headmaster being angry.

"K Gemini it's your turn."

"I uh umm-"

"If you want I can tell them about it."

"Please don't."

"But the game dictates I must."

"Can I punch you?"

"Ill regret this but sure."

"Then I'll tell them..."

"It was back when we were at the orphanage, we had just turned 14 and were getting our things together since we got a new room, and as we finished we had a rather...passionate embrace."

By now Leo is smirking and Gemini's face is glowing like a luminescent rose. Kai and Zanna are a bit dumbstruck by the fact these twins are _That_ close.

"While we were making out in the corner the caretaker came in and lost her shit. We weren't allowed to be alone with each other after that."

And cue Leo. "Of course some pissed off lady wasn't going to keep us apart. We still snuck out the windows at night." And to further dumbfound the other two, Leo kissed Gemini, and she kissed back.

Zanna was the first to speak. "Maybe we should go to sleep. Gotta do some combat practice tomorrow right?"

And so they all headed off to their own beds, except for Leo, who crept into Gem's bed and wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4 An old Friend

Disclaimer: RWBY isn't my property.

Carrying on

Chapter 3: First Night

As everyone settled in their rooms, the night had started to settle in.

The rooms were gray and the curtains for the one large window were a bright red.

The sleeping arrangements were two sets of bunk beds.

Zanna and Gemini took the left half beds and the right were Kai and Leo's.

They had decided to improve their rooms later.

To start their night they decided to learn more about each other and sat down on the floor in a square shape.

Zanna decided to begin.

"So everyone say your favorite color and we'll go from there. Mine's red. Leo?"

"Mines a tie between black gray and white. Kai?"

"I like orange. Gemini?"

For the first time she showed a bit of her private self to someone who wasn't Leo, and didn't sound so serious.

"I like green."

"Great first round. How about we learn our birthdays next? My birthday is October the second."

"Me and Gem were both born on June 25th"

"I was born on January 12th. "

"Round three. Most embarrassing moment."

"Well one time me and Gem-"

"Please don't tell them the one about the orphanage." She looked at him with the cutest puppy dog face she had.

"That's your most embarrassing moment Gem. I was expecting you to say it. My most embarrassing moment was when I was caught cheating on a school exam."

"Really? That's it Leo?"

"Yeah. I was embarrassed cause I was so damn careful about not getting caught."

"Well when I was twelve my most embarrassing moment was when I accidentally shattered all of my mother's car's windows. She kicked my ass and grounded me for a month, hehe."

"Nice one Kai. Ill go next and save Gemini for last." Zanna says winking at her.

"The day before the initiation mission I decided to climb to the top of Beacon, and as I was climbing I fell through the skylight in the headmaster's room. He was furious with me!"

Everyone started laughing at the thought of the headmaster being angry.

"K Gemini it's your turn."

"I uh umm-"

"If you want I can tell them about it."

"Please don't."

"But the game dictates I must."

"Can I punch you?"

"Ill regret this but sure."

"Then I'll tell them..."

"It was back when we were at the orphanage, we had just turned 14 and were getting our things together since we got a new room, and as we finished we had a rather...passionate embrace."

By now Leo is smirking and Gemini's face is glowing like a luminescent rose. Kai and Zanna are a bit dumbstruck by the fact these twins are _That_ close.

"While we were making out in the corner the caretaker came in and lost her shit. We weren't allowed to be alone with each other after that."

And cue Leo. "Of course some pissed off lady wasn't going to keep us apart. We still snuck out the windows at night." And to further dumbfound the other two, Leo kissed Gemini, and she kissed back.

Zanna was the first to speak. "Maybe we should go to sleep. Gotta do some combat practice tomorrow right?"

And so they all headed off to their own beds, except for Leo, who crept into Gem's bed and wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5 Not so lone wolf

Disclaimer, I do NOT own Ruby. I just use some things from it.

"I see you still kick ass Cassius."

"Yeah." Oh and Leo I actually do have a partner."

"Doesn't sound like you."

"We only do team tactics when forced to. We usually just divide them up and go from there."

"Now it sounds a little more like you. Whats his name?"

"I can speak for myself. My name is Luna, and I'm a girl smartass."

Luna, was a Faunus, with two horns that protruded slightly from her skull, but were as sharp as Keo's daggers., and sounded like a complete jackass when she spoke.

Her usual attire consists of a tank top which varies its color daily and a pair of blue jeans.

she has long blonde hair, and about half way down its color changes to red, and ends with green edges.

"Despite her normally male trait of over aggression this fine is definitely a girl."

"Yeah, and your not so bad yourself shit for brains."6

"Hey, I complemented you, no need for rudeness."

"And I broke even so no need to thank me. Who are these clowns?"

"This is Leo, and his sister Gemini, and those two who I just beat the shit out of are Zanna and Kai."

"Well of course you beat them. The whole team looks like unskilled weaklings. I dare say I can take them all on"

Leave it to Leo to make you do things your against...

"Well Im up for fighting you."

"Well runt, will anyone be helping you?"

Gemini, feeling like if he gets his ass kicked it will slightly be her fault, decides to participate

"I guess... Ill help him."

"Oh I cant wait to kick your asses down the training room."

Luna draws two swords, each one has an extremely sharp blade, and looks to be a rapier, except the blade has an edge. Behind that blade is a small cylindrical pipe coming half way up the length of the blade.

Gemini runs to the back of the room with her rifle, while her brother Prepares his daggers.

Cassius enters the announcers stand.

" Alright ladies and gentleman. I want a nice clean fight. Any cheating, and I probably wont do anything because I'm not sure what qualifies as cheating since the rule book isn't up here."

Since Leo and Gemini are twins, they share a sort of telepathy, this is mainly evident in battle, when their hearts enter an adrenaline mode the telepathic link doubles its abilities, allowing them to know what the other is planning.

Leo sprints to the right, and when Luna goes toward him, she is forced to back up because of a sniper round, which nearly hit her torso.

Leo then switches his daggers into their pistol form, firing them at Luna, forcing her to dodge from all angles, tiring her out.

This would have worked, but she has spent most of her teen years fighting grim, underground crime rings, and in one, probably accidental, incident, most of Vale's basic military infantry.

"Is that the best you got, brats?" She fires a few rounds from the pipes of her swords, which seem to be gun barrels, towards Gemini, forcing her to move.

"Nope!" Leo charges forward, switching to the daggers, and charges her, entering a deadlock between who is stronger, while Gemini sets up her next shot.

"You fought your last fight kid!" She moves the blade and shoots a round into Leo's side, then slashes him across the chest with the other sword, then follows through with several rapid strikes, only stopping when one of Gem's rifle rounds impacts her leg, knocking her off balance, and onto the floor. Leo's Life gauge depletes steadily, but not into the red zone. Luna's gauge, from that one painful round, drops half way, and the pain is evident as she stands herself up, and tries to shake it off.

"God Damn these brats!"

"Dear It's just fun and games."

"Shut it Cassius!"

As she raises her head to yell, a bullet passes right under her chin, prompting her to relaliate with several rounds firing back at Gemini, once again chasing her off, While Leo rolls forward under her, giving several quick slashes on her legs, and a few bullets to finish her.

"OW! You damn brat.. ow." Cassius jumps out from the announcers box, and propels himself to her with fire.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Im injured, and tired, and exhausted, and injured."

"So no?"

She hits him in the side of the head. "SMARTASS!"

"OW!"

Zanna walks up "Good moves out there."

"Better than yours."

"Can we practice now?" Kai says rather disappointed in his earlier performance."

"I think we have, and you don't really seem ready for round two."

"Brake for lunch?"

"Good Idea Gem." Meanwhile, Leo and Cassius have wandered off talking about old times.

"Remember the fire."

"You burned down the kitchen, and half of my room Leo!"

"But it was funny."

"Yeah. The look on Miss Sarthe's Face was priceless. Hey, remember when I drove the drop ship?"

"You seriously took it out of proportion then, I mean you jacked a military drop ship! Im surprised they even let you come to beacon with the track record. And lets not even talk about the several thousand dollars worth of damage when you crashed!"

"Bro you sound so serious." Both of them burst out In laughter.

"Hey Leo!"

"Yeah Gem?"

"Come on! We are all going to get lunch!"

"On my way!" he jumps up, and sprints toward them, racing Cassius back to the group.


End file.
